


Slightly off

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [17]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: Creativity night May '17prompts: slightly off/bird cage





	Slightly off

"I always knew there was something slightly off about all this..." Theresa said and Martin winced. He had expected this sort of reaction of course. Had knowingly taken the risk that this was how it would end - he had been stupid enough to invite the princess of Liechtenstein into his humble (to put it nicely) home and told her the truth about his situation.  Stupid. That was the only word to describe this.

"I mean it explains why you never seemed to have any money on you and why you were so concerned with the cost of the places we were going to. I mean, I know it's a small airline, but still - airline Captains make rather a lot of money... generally..."  
  
Martin wasn't even listening to her anymore. He was sitting on his little bed with his face in his hands. It didn't really matter what she said. A few sympathetic comments were surely to follow and then she would leave. Surely she'd have no interest in dating Martin now that she knew the truth. Why had Martin told her at all? Was he subconsciously trying to sabotage their relationship? 

"Martin?" Theresa's voice made him look up. She was  _blushing_ for some reason:"I'm sorry. I was rambling, rather rudely too." 

Martin waved his hand:"Doesn't matter... I'm - I'll - um - show you out. I'm sorry too."

"What on Earth for?" 

"I shouldn't have invited you here. I mean - it's no place fit for a prin -," 

"Oh stop it!" Theresa scoffed, cutting him off:"It's lovely. Very cosy. Romantic even." 

Martin blinked:"What?" 

"It's such a sweet little place. A nice little romantic place to hide in the attic."

"You do realize  _this is all I have, right?"_  
  
Theresa shrugged:"Did you think I was with you for your money?"  
  
Martin blushed:"No, sorry." In truth, sometimes he wasn't sure why she was with her at all, but he didn't say as much.

"There's just one thing that I can't quite figure out."  
  
"What is that?" Martin asked, curious.

"What is the bird cage for?"  
  
"Oh I - Um - remember the time I told you about a goose that ate my father's ring...?" Theresa smirked. She couldn't have forgotten if she wanted to.

"Well, as a result," Martin continued:"I may have had a pet goose for a while." 


End file.
